ben10expandeduniverseintimewithaliensfandomcom-20200215-history
Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. AppearanceEdit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/b/bd/Stinkfly.jpgStinkfly's debutAdded by Costas3Stinkfly's body is bug like and he has 4 legs with 2 arms. His eyes are pretty small and yellow-orangish. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish colour but his wings are light green. Stinkfly's hands are black as if he is wearing gloves and each hand has 3 claw-like fingers. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, his eyes are green now and he no longer wears gloves. Powers and AbilitiesEdit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/3/36/Insec_3.jpgStinkfly shooting slime.Added by Brazilian Spider ManStinkfly's wings allow him to fly at high speeds. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly, Stinkyfly could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation, it is unknown if older Stinkfly can do this. It is shown in Forge of Creation, Stinkfly can fire a light blue energy beams from his eyes. Stinkfly's tail can cut through metal. WeaknessesEdit Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical poison or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Ben 10 and Ultimate AlienEdit *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C., where he saved Gwen from a mutant bird and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken, Stinkfly battled Jonah Melville. *In Tourist Trap, Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and save a man from a fire. *In Kevin 11, Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets, Stinkfly battled Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Stinkfly escaped The Great One's slaves. *In Framed, Kevin as Stinkfly escaped Diamondhead. *In Camp Fear, Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athletic's foot powder on it. *In Ultimate Weapon, Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to a temple. *In Tough Luck, Stinkfly appeared. *In They Lurk Below, Stinkfly saved Gwen and Edwin. *In Back With a Vengeance, Stinkfly appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly was trapped by an alternate timeline Four Arms. *In A Change of Face, Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster. *In Merry Christmas, Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Stinkfly mocked Firey Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy. *In The Return, Stinkfly appeared. *In Don't Drink the Water, Stinkfly as a baby, Stinkyfly, appeared. Stinkyfly defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Stinkfly caught some criminals. *http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/2/23/Stinkfly_UA_Kid_Ben.pngStinkfly used by 10 year old Ben in Forge of Creation.Added by LinkmadaraIn Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfuntioned. *In Speeded Out, Stinkfly appeared. *Stinkfly returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge of Creation, when Stinkfly was used by 10-year-old Ben to battle Ultimate Aggregor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. AppearancesEdit 'Ben 10'Edit *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' (used by Kevin) *''Camp Fear'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' (6x) *''Ben 10,000'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) (alternate timeline) *''A Change of Face'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''The Return'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (as Stinkyfly) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *'Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix' 'Ben 10 Shorts'Edit *''Speeded Out'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'Edit *''The Forge of Creation'' (used by 10-year-old Ben) SpecialsEdit *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Ben 10,000 Alternate TimelineEdit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/d/dc/Stinkfly_10%2C000.pngStinkfly in Ben 10 000Added by LinkmadaraIn an alternate timeline's future, Stinkfly's body style is the same as in the original series, except his eyes have pupils. Along with them, his stinger, and legs are bigger. Also his clothes are inverted like Ben 10,000's.